


Escape

by Narf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Escape, M/M, The only Major Character Death is already dead when this story starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consider this a peace offering from "Goodbye". Rated M for suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I realized “Goodbye” was a bit too much, I think… If not, tell me please. And since I didn’t want anyone to put a curse on me for writing that, I decided to do this one as a peace offering. 
> 
> Thank you Gumbycan for taking the time beta.

**~POI~**

John woke with a start. He looked around before making any sudden movements.

He was at a sandy beach underneath a tan colored tent, near the expensive hotel they are currently residing in, on a hot summer day in the Caribbean. He looked on his right, and saw him.

Anthony, or, as he loved to call him Scarface.

"Hey" Scarface said, as he looked at his lover, "You okay? Heard you crying out. I wanted to wake you up, but I was afraid I was going to end up like last time." He added the last part with mirth.

Reese smiled he remembered the last time Scarface tried to wake him up. John ended up taking care of him the entire day. Scarface made Reese make up for it by staying in bed all day, once he had recovered.

"Bad Dream?" like he need to ask. He knew John rarely cried out in his sleep and If he did it was surely either a bad dream or a memory.

"Yeah, but it felt more like a memory."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Reese stayed silent, still trying to get over his dream and the cold, empty, lonely feeling he was having. He knew how that felt and he didn't want to go back there; He felt his stomach knot.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Scarface could clearly see John's reaction to the dream.

"No. No, it's fine. It's just that it felt so real." John started telling Scarface his dream. He had dreamed that of when he was depressed after Finch was killed and he couldn't find it in himself to move on. He joined Elias's organization, but it didn't help him, even as Scarface as a lover. In the end, Scarface killed him to put him out of his misery.

"Wow, now that _is_ a scary dream!" Scarface said when John finished telling the dream.

"I know." John closed his eyes, trying to calm his feelings.

"We both know what really happened, John." John nodded, now remembering what really happened to them when Finch died.

It was a bad Number, and John wasn't there in time to save Finch. John took revenge but things haven't been the same since. Even though he tried to help save the Numbers, and the detectives still wanted to help him, it just wasn't the same anymore. He managed to save a few, but the load itself was too much to bear, and sometimes he would get information either too little or too late. Not being able to bear the 'numbers' anymore, he joined Elias's organization, but he didn't agree with them. He eventually got out both the organization and the city and left the country. He left for Canada, but they were currently in the Caribbean's celebrating their two year anniversary.

When John first joined Elias's organization, Scarface was in charge of him, he was to show the taller man the ropes. He did so, but he could see John didn't exactly agree with them, they had a continuous struggle over a month. Before, Scarface kissed him, just to shut him up over a shooting that had involved innocent people. At first it was a mechanism to shut John up, not to feel anything, Instead he fell for the ex-operative. Bad.

Ever since that day, he had John follow him around constantly, Elias had him in charge and he still had 'a lot to learn' was his excuse. Things only got worse from there. Every single time there was an incident involving innocent people, John would go on a fit, and wouldn't agree with the organization. It was on that spring day, in John's apartment that he decided to leave them.

" _I can't do this anymore." he said, "This is not what I wanted when I said I would join"._

" _You should have known, John." Scarface reminded him, "You knew what we did even before you joined."_

" _I know, but I can't." he said._

" _Well, you can't go" Scarface said, "Once you join, you can never get out. If you want out then there will be a hole in your head"_

" _I can and I will. I know how to disappear." John started to pack whatever little things he had. He couldn't. Not after he and Finch worked so hard for. He couldn't turn his back to him, even if he couldn't save another Number, he still would not be the one to kill them. He already lost connection to both detectives; they'll think something happened to him. That's good. They helped them as much as they could, and it is the reasonable thing to leave them be now._

_All he needed to do is get the CIA and FBI off of their backs; one more sighting here in the US and he'd go north. If he stayed in the US he'll be constantly looking over his back, and to be frank he was tired of it. He did what he could to help; now he wanted to live his life. Live a comfortable life in which he didn't have to look over his shoulder. He knew the CIA would never stop looking for him, even if he was outside the US, but John could easily evade them. He did it once, he could do it again._

" _Damn it, John! You can't! You won't!" Scarface seethed. He didn't want him to leave. He loved him too much to see him disappear forever from his life._

" _I can, and I will." John said calmly. He got Bear's leash and placed it near his bag. He was almost done now._

" _I won't let you."_

" _Damn it, Scarface, why? I can easily take you down and go my merry way."_

" _Because.." he started, not finding the proper words to stop the man to leave._

" _Because, why? 'Because' is not going to stop me, Tell me now!" he was getting tired of this. He wanted to leave New York, the country, he wanted to get away from everything. Live a new life with no remnants of this life whatsoever._

" _Because" damn it, he couldn't get himself to say those three words._

" _BECAUSE WHAT? TELL ME KNOW OR STOP WASTING MY TIME AND GETTING IN MY WAY!!" What is it with this man? Why did he want him to stay? Didn't he loath him?_

" _Because I love you! That's why!"_

" _Love me? Since when?"_

" _I started feeling something for you when you came to Elias for help, but I brushed it off. Then those feelings returned when I kissed you to shut you up, only much stronger."_

_John sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He'd admit he felt something for the second-in-command, but he didn't want to drag him into the run with him._

" _I'm sorry, Scarface, but I can't stay." John felt a sharp pain as Scarface pushed him to the wall. He didn't even have a chance to react when his hands were pinned, his lips on his, and his body rubbing against his._

_John moaned and arched his back. It felt so good, but they can't. He can't continue living like this, and Scarface loyalty to Elias is to be rivaled to his loyalty to Finch._

_When the black haired man's lips left his, John barely managed to speak coherent._

" _We shouldn't do this, Scarface -" he said as he felt the other man's hands unbuttoning his shirt._

" _Anthony. My real name is Anthony." he whispered in John's ear before kissing his neck._

" _Anthony. Nice name. Oh God." John moaned. Anthony was now leaving a trail of kisses from his chest all the way down, just below his navel._

" _Glad you think so." he kissed John again._

" _Anthony, stop. Please stop." he begged. As much as he loved this, he needed to stop. If they let themselves go, things would only get complicated for both of them._

" _No" Anthony said sternly. He can't. He won't. He wanted him for a while, and he knew John was loving this as much as he is._

_Anthony led John to the bed._

_After their lovemaking, they laid side by side in the afterglow, panting._

" _I still can't stay, Anthony" John said after a while. He lay on his side facing away from him._

" _I know, John" he pulled John close. He knew he could never convince him to stay, so he did the other rational option. "I'll come with you" he whispered in his ear._

" _What?"_

" _I'll go with you. I know I can't convince you to stay, so I'll go with you" he repeated._

" _Anthony, do you know what you're saying? Do you even know what you're leaving behind? What will Elias do if he found out?"_

" _I know what I'm saying, John. I know that I'll be leaving behind a comfortable life to go with you on the run. Elias can do whatever he wants. Yes, my loyalty to him is unbreakable, but I love you more John. "_

" _He'll look for us everywhere."_

" _I know, but he will understand in time"_

" _Anthony, its Elias your talking about, I don't think he will understand."_

" _Probably not. Then it's not going to stop me from going with you." He kissed John again._

_Before John could argue any more, sleep overcame both men. Both slept the little hours they had left in the city. Elias would be furious about losing both men, but said men could care less._

John sighed at the memory. He was afraid but at the same time relieved, he was not alone anymore. He now had someone to share the rest of his life with.

"I knew you loved me back then, but I didn't know how much." he said after some time.

"Well then, I have to show you how much I love you, then."

Scarface straddled Reese before he had a chance to say anything.

**~POI~**


End file.
